Thanks For All
by Yukihana Miyano
Summary: Semuanya berakhir dengan manis, juga kata terima kasih untuk semuanya, cuplikan drama cinta kecil berakhir kebahagiaan...


Thanks For All

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : MinaKushi

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo

DLDR!

Praangg!

Suara gelas sampanye yang pecah cukup membuat perhatian semua orang terarah pada seorang gadis 17 tahun diruangan itu, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menatap pasangan yang baru saja bertunangan dihadapannya,"T-tuan Minato…" gumamnya pelan, ia menatap nanar sang pasangan pria.

"Mungil… mengapa kau kemari?" tanyanya, ia melepaskan genggaman pasangannya,Yukihana Midori, dan melangkah mendekati gadis bersurai merah panjang itu, telur emas perusahaannya, aktris muda yang sedang latihan mati-matian demi peran untuk drama legendaris.

"J-jadi, anda sudah bertunangan? Ternyata aku terlambat…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dengan pose yang aneh, Minato Namikaze tersentak, ia mulai mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja gadis dengan manik violet itu ucapkan, "Kau tak terlambat, aku masih ada disini, kami baru saja bertunangan,"ujar Yukihana sambil tersenyum manis, semanis yang bisa dilakukan gadis bersurai hitam pekat itu.

"K-kau tak mengerti, Midori-san, aku sudah terlambat untuk semuanya, peran dewi pinus, cinta, semuanya sudah… terlambat…" ujar Kushina pelan, matanya mulai digenangi air, mengalir perlahan menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam,"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan, kau mencintai Koji Matsumata bukan? Aku dengar dari beberapa orang, dia masih sendiri sampai sekarang, lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan terlambat?" Tanya Yukihana bingung.

"Yuki, diamlah… aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya, biarkan aku berbicara dengannya, berdua saja," perintah Minato tegas, mau tak mau Shiori mengangguk, jika sudah dengan nada tegas, takkan ada bantahan yang meluncur untuk direktur muda perusahaan Kiiroi Senko itu. "Kushina, ikut aku," perintah Minato sambil menarik Kushina keluar dari _ballroom_ hotel mewah berbintang lima di Tokyo yang ramai.

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan?" Tanya Minato ketika suasana didalam mobilnya terasa hening ditengah padatnya lalu lintas kota Tokyo,Kushina menunduk, menggenggam erat ujung rok biru tuanya, kepalanya mengangguk kecil, isakan kecil meluncur dari bibir mungil Kushina,"Ya… Tuan Minato, aku mencintaimu, tak seperti dugaanmu, bukan?" ujarnya sambil tertawa miris, ia tak bisa berharap banyak, kenyataan tak berjalan sesuai yang dia inginkan.

"Sudah lama aku tak mendengar tawa mirismu, terakhir sejak itu…" Minato membelokan setirnya, menuju sebuah taman sepi dipinggir kota , lampu taman yang menyinari bunga sakura yang berguguran, taman yang sangat indah, Kushina segera turun, melangkahkan kakinya ke taman itu, begitu juga dengan Minato, ia meogoh sebatang rokok dan sebuah korek api dari saku jas putihnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Kushina, ia merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan, juga menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya,"Disini tenang, tempatnya juga mengagumkan seperti lembah pinus abadi di desa dewi pinus,"jelas Minato sambil menyulut rokoknya, menghisapnya perlahan dan menghembuskan asap dengan bau menyesakan itu dari mulutnya.

"Kembali pada topik, kau menyesal melihatku bertunangan dengan Shiori? " Tanya Minato Namikaze tenang, ia kembali menyesap batang rokoknya perlahan, "Aku sangat menyesal, Tuan Minato…" ratap Kushina, Minato tersenyum kecil,"Kau ingat ketika kau berpacaran dengan pemuda riang itu? Ketika mendengar pengakuanmu, aku memecahka gelas minumanku saking terlukanya," aku Minato, ia tertawa sendu.

"Kita saling mencintai, tetapi kenapa tak bisa bersatu, ya?" gumam Minato pelan, Kushina mendesah pelan, "Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi… aku ingin bersamamu…" pinta Kushina, tak bisa memiliki, bersama pun sudah cukup baginya,"Kau bisa bertemu denganku kapan saja, aku akan selalu ada di ruang kerjaku setiap saat," ujar Minato, kembali ia menyesap batang rokoknya.

"T-tapi… apa Midori-san tidak akan marah? Nanti semua itu akan berdampak buruk pada pertunangan anda, Tuan Minato…" Minato terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan Kushina dengan nada takut, "Ia itu sangat baik, pasti diijinkan… ia mungkin hanya memandang hubungan kita sebagai manajer dan artis…" Kushina mangut-mangut mendengarnya.

"Aishiteru…" kata Kushina pelan, dengan pipi bersemu merah, pria 27 tahun didepannya hanya tertawa kecil, cukup sulit membuat direktur muda itu tertawa, Minato melepaskan jas hitamnya dan menyelimuti Kushina dengan jasnya,"Kau pasti kedinginan, pakailah," Kushina mengangguk kecil dan duduk disebelah Minato, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Minato.

Ckitt!

Kushina sedikit terkejut mendengar suara decitan ban mobil dibelakangnya, ia semakin terkejut melihat Yukihana dengan wajah marahnya keluar dari mobil berwarna hitam itu,"Apa maksudmu, Minato?!" tanyanya kasar, Kushina semakin terkejut, ia tak pernah melihat wanita penyuka bunga ini berbicara dengan kasar.

"Kami saling mencintai, menyerahlah…" ujar Minato datar, Yukihana memanas, emosinya telah memuncak, ia menatap Kushina dengan tatapan benci yang mendalam,"T-tapi kita sudah bertunangan!"tukas Yukihana sambil menunjukan cincin emas bertahtakan batu safir dijemarinya yang lentik,"Itu tak berguna, simbol yang tak ada artinya lagi dimataku," ujar Minato dingin sambil melepas cincin yang sama dari jarinya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kushina.

"I-ini untuk apa, Tuan Minato?" Tanya Kushina tak mengerti, ia memperhatikan cincin indah itu dengan seksama,"Untuk modal bermain drama tentunya," Kushina terperangah mendengarnya, Yukihana sudah melewati batas kesabarannya mendengar hal itu.

Plakk!

Suara tamparan Yukihana ke pipi Kushina terdengar cukup nyaring, tapi gadis bersurai merah itu tak goyah, ia menggenggam erat tangan Minato,"Tuan Minato tak pernah mencintaimu! Dia hanya mencintaiku! Pergi kau!" jerit Kushina, Minato tersenyum kecil, ia sedikit menunduk dan mengecup pipi Kushina.

"Itu baru Kushina yang kukenal, Yuki… sebaiknya kau pergi saja, menyerah saja dengan cintamu," Yukihana tercengang, ia tak percaya Minato mengatakan hal sekejam itu padanya, ia mulai meneteskan air matanya, tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya.

Yukihana terdiam sejenak, hendak berpikir, menyadari bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia saja, ia mengangguk kecil dan berlalu menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina dikeheningan malam, hanya berdua saja.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Minato Namikaze…" Minato mengangguk kecil melihat wanita itu berlalu pergi,"Sekarang kita pacaran?" Tanya Kushina malu-malu, Minat tertawa lebar, sangat lebar. Lebih lebar daripada yang pernah dilihat Kushina, sedangkan wajah Kushina sudah memerah dengan ekspresi dongkol.

"IIH! Apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangan didiepan dada, jujur saja ia masih mengakui bahwa pria itu tidak peka,"Tidak ada yang salah… tidak ada sama sekali," kata Minato seusai tawanya.

"Lalu? Apa kita akan seperti itu? Kita saling mencintai, bukan?" tanyanya lagi, mulutnya itu seakan takkan peran berhenti bertanya jika status mereka tak dipastikan, Minato terkekeh, ia mengecup bibir Kushina pelan,"Tentu kita pacaran, atau langsung menikah saja?" goda Minato, Kushina mengangguk kecil, lalu tersenyum.

"Thanks for all…" ujar Kushina pelan.

~The End ~

Mind to review?


End file.
